הרגלים רעים
by Lia.T.T
Summary: לשרלוק יש נטייה להיתפס להרגלים מסויימים. שרלוק/ג'ון


הרגלים רעים

פאנדום: שרלוק BBC

שיפ: שרלוק/ג'ון

דירוג: R

שרלוק הולמס שייך לארתור קונן דויל והסדרה לביביסי, כמובן.

תודה לאור על הבטא. אור, כפרעליך!

הפעם הראשונה היא טעות, באמת. ג'ון עסוק בלרדוף אחרי שרלוק ברחבי לונדון, המלמולים של שרלוק (_ארנק__שיחה__עקבות__בבוץ__חייב__להיות__הסבר__הגיוני__- ) _מגיעים רק בקושי לאוזניו כשהוא מתאמץ לעמוד בקצב. הוא מנסה לכתוב בראשו את הרשומה הבאה לבלוג שלו, אפילו שהמקרה עדיין לא _פתור_, ולא שם לב ששרלוק נעצר ומסתובב לעברו.

הם מתנגשים בתערובת של שפתיים ושיניים וכאב, "לעזאזל, שרלוק, מה—" הוא מתנשף ולוקח צעד אחורה. כעבור שנייה הוא מבחין בעיניו של שרלוק מתרחבות בהפתעה.

"כמובן!" שרלוק קורא בהתרגשות. "כמובן! איך לא חשבתי על זה קודם!" הוא פונה חזרה וממשיך לרוץ.

"שרלוק!" ג'ון צועק, "לאן...?"

"המחסן!" שרלוק מחזיר מבלי להסתובב.

ג'ון נושם עמוק. "מבריק," הוא ממלמל והמרדף ממשיך.

2.

ג'ון שוכח מכל המקרה ביום למחרת. הוא יודע שזאת הייתה תאונה ולא המוזרה ביותר שקרתה לו בחברתו של שרלוק.

הוא יושב בכיסא שלו ברחוב בייקר, מתמלל את המקרה האחרון שלהם במחשב הנייד כששרלוק נעמד מאחוריו ללא מילה.

" אתה צריך משהו?" ג'ון שואל, משעין את ראשו לאחור ומביט למעלה אל שרלוק.

"למה?" שרלוק אומד אותו. "אני מפריע לך?"

ג'ון כבר התרגל לנטייה של שרלוק פשוט _לבהות_ ושרלוק לא באמת מפריע לו אז הוא מושך בכתפיו וממשיך.

"ג'ון?" שרלוק קורא כעבור עשר דקות.

"הממ?" ג'ון מהמהם, לא משנה את תנוחתו.

"אני צריך את העזרה שלך בניסוי מסוים."

"ניסוי מסוים?" ג'ון שואל.

"כן. ואני ערב לכך שאם הניסוי אכן יעבוד, התוצאות יעזרו לי רבות בפתירת התיקים הבאים."

זה תופס את תשומת הלב של ג'ון. "הניסוי המסוים הזה כולל איברי גוף במקרר?" הוא שואל בחשדנות. "או איברי גוף בכלל?" ג'ון מתקן את עצמו.

"שום איברי גוף הפעם," שרלוק מבטיח.

"ושום נזק? לנו _או_ לדירה?"

"אני מאמין ששום נזק לא יגרם, לא."

ג'ון מניח את המחשב בצד ומתרומם מהכיסא בנהימה קצרה. "אז מה אני צריך לעשות?"

החיוך של שרלוק מדליק נורת כדאי-להיות-בצד-השני-של-העיר-כשזה-קורה במוחו של ג'ון. "אתה פשוט עומד. כן, ככה. טיפה שמאלה, לכיוון שלי. כן. בדיוק."

"ו-?" ג'ון שואל בחוסר סבלנות.

הנשיקה תופסת אותו לא מוכן בעליל. כל מה שהוא קולט זה את שרלוק נרכן קדימה, בעיניים מכווצות (כמו תמיד כשהוא בוחן את אחת התיאוריות שלו) ואז שפתיים חיוורות ומעט קרות נסגרות נגד שלו.

עוברות אולי שלושים שניות עד ששרלוק נסוג. ג'ון עומד שם, המום, בזמן ששרלוק מגרד את הסנטר שלו, עוקב אחר חוט מחשבה לא ידוע שעלול להתחיל עם העובדה שהוא בדיוק נישק את השותף שלו לדירה ולהסתיים במצב הפילים באפריקה. ואז הוא פשוט _יוצא__מהדירה _בנפנוף דרמטי של מעיל ארוך, משאיר את ג'ון קפוא במקום.

3.

נשלח מ: ג`ון ווטסון  
אל: שרלוק הולמס  
20:35 07 בינואר 2011

מה לעזאזל?

ג'. וו.

נשלח מ: ג`ון ווטסון  
אל: שרלוק הולמס  
22:58 07 בינואר 2011

לא. ברצינות. מה לעזאזל?

ג'. וו.

נשלח מ: ג`ון ווטסון  
אל: שרלוק הולמס  
04:13 08 בינואר 2011

אנחנו צריכים לדבר.

ג'. וו.

נשלח מ: ג`ון ווטסון  
אל: שרלוק הולמס  
06:32 08 בינואר 2011

אתה מתעלם מההודעות שלי?

ג'. וו.

נשלח מ: ג`ון ווטסון  
אל: שרלוק הולמס  
07:40 08 בינואר 2011

אני יוצא לעבודה, למקרה שאתה מתכוון לחזור לברר אם מצאתי את השפיות שלי. והתשובה תהיה לא, אגב.

ג'. וו.

נשלח מ: ג`ון ווטסון  
אל: שרלוק הולמס  
07:41 08 בינואר 2011

אה, ונגמר לנו החלב.

ג'. וו.

נשלח מ: ג`ון ווטסון  
אל: שרלוק הולמס  
18:22 08 בינואר 2011

לא משנה, כבר קניתי.

ג'. וו.

4.

ג'ון מכניס את החלב למקרר תוך כדי הקלדת ההודעה הבאה כשהוא שומע את דלק הכניסה נטרקת. הרעשים שנוצרים מפשיטת מעיל וצעידת נעליים כבדות מספרים לו שזה ללא ספק שרלוק.

"ואיפה אתה היית בדיוק?" ג'ון מתחיל להרגיש כמו אישה ממורמרת כלפי בעלה, אבל לנוכח הפעולות האחרונות של שרלוק, זה בהחלט מגיע לו. "משהו קרה לפאלפון שלך? ניסיתי להשיג אותך כל היום—"

צפצוף מהכיס של שרלוק קוטע אותו. שרלוק שולף את הפאלפון שלו ופותח את ההודעה, חיוך רחב באופן כמעט מגוחך מתפרס על פניו. הוא פוסע במהירות לסלון, ג'ון בעקבותיו.

"אל תגיד לי שעכשיו אתה הולך לראות טלוויזיה," ג'ון נאנח כששרלוק נשכב על הספה שלו בהבעה זחיחה, יד אחת תומכת בראשו והשנייה מזפזפת בין הערוצים. כל מחאה אחרת שג'ון היה עלול להשמיע נקטעת כשהוא מתבונן על המרקע, הכותרת "נתפס גנב היהלומים שעורר טרור בשלושת בחודשים האחרונים" בולטת על רקע יהלום ענקי ובצד העליון, הפרצוף של הפושע שג'ון ראה בעיתון מזה כמה חודשים. המצלמה עוברת לשטח.

"גברת דונובן," כתבת בלונדינית רודפת אחרי סאלי עם מיקרופון ביד.

"_סמלת_ דונובן, בשבילך," סאלי עונה בקוצר רוח כשהיא מנסה להתחמק מהמצלמות בזירת האירוע.

"סמלת דונובן," הכתבת מתעקשת, "מקורות מוסרים שהמשטרה קיבלה סיוע חיצוני בשביל לפתור את התעלומה. האם את יכולה לאשר את הידיעה?"

ההבעה העצבנית של סאלי דונובן לא מותירה ספק בעיניו של ג'ון. "אין תגובה," היא משיבה ומנסה להסיט את המצלמה מפניה.

הפה של ג'ון נפער בהתפעלות. "זה היית אתה, נכון? אתה פתרת את המקר—" שרלוק נרדם, השלט עדיין ביד שלו.

זה תמיד מפתיע את ג'ון לראות את שרלוק ישן. בעיקר כי הוא לא טורח לעשות את זה יותר מדי. ובכל זאת, זה לא יכול להיות נוח במיוחד להירדם על הספה, עם ג'ינס אלגנט ונעליים וכפפות, והולך להיות קר מאוחר יותר... _לא_, ג'ון מתעשת לפני שהוא מספיק להפשיט את שרלוק. הוא כועס עליו וכל עיוות בצוואר ששרלוק עלול לקבל מאוחר יותר מגיע לו, לעזאזל.

ג'ון עולה במדרגות לחדר שלו ברטינה.

5.

כעבור שעה, ג'ון יורד במדרגות, מקלל כל הדרך בזמן שהוא חולץ את המגפיים מרגליו של שרלוק ומכסה אותו.

6.

שרלוק ישן כשג'ון הולך לעבודה ולא זז הרבה כשג'ון חוזר מאוחר יותר. אם הוא לא היה יודע יותר טוב, ג'ון היה חושד ששרלוק מת.

7.

ג'ון מתעורר באמצע הלילה מעוד חלום על אפגניסטן. הוא היה מודה לשרלוק שהעיר אותו, אם הנ"ל לא היה עסוק בלנשק ולנשוך בעדינות את הצוואר שלו.

"מה אתה חושב שאתה עושה?" ג'ון משתדל להשיג את תשומת הלב של שרלוק בזמן שהגוף שלו נזכר איך לפעול.

"מממעמ," שרלוק ממלמל נגד הצוואר שלו כמו איזה מין ערפד מזורגג.

"מה?" ג'ון מצליח לבסוף להדוף את שרלוק.

"משועמם," שרלוק עונה, טון קולו מצביע על עצבנות, כאילו זאת אשמתו של _ג__'__ון_ שהוא משועמם.

"תסביר לי איך זה קשור לסימני המציצה על הצוואר שלי?" ג'ון אומר. "או לשפתיים שלי, אם כבר התפנינו לשיחה הזאת."

שרלוק מכחכח ונסוג אחורה מעט. ג'ון מוצא את זה קצת מטריד שהעיניים של שרלוק ננעלות על ה_שפתיים_ שלו, אבל זה דיון לפעם אחרת. "מסתבר," שרלוק מסביר בסבלנות, "שהפעולה בה השפתיים שלי נוגעות בשפתיים אחרות —שלך, ליתר דיוק— עוזרת לי להתרכז."

ג'ון בוהה. "להתמזמז איתי גורם לך _לחשוב_?"

"ובכן," שרלוק עונה כאילו מדובר בעניין של מה בכך. "אם אתה רוצה לנסח את זה כך."

"אני לא רוצה—שרלוק, אתה מבין עד כמה זה מגוחך?"

שרלוק מגלגל את עיניו. "למה?"

"_למה__?_" ג'ון כמעט שכח שמדובר בשרלוק הולמס הגדול; הוא יכול לזהות פושע לפי צבע החולצה שלו אבל הוא בור מוחלט כשזה מגיע ליחסי אנוש. "זה לא בדיוק סטנדרטי ששני גברים בוגרים ינשקו כמו מתבגרים בשביל. אה." ג'ון לא בטוח אפילו איך להמשיך.

"אחותך עושה את זה," שרלוק עונה בטון אני-משתעמם-מהשיחה-הזאת-מהר-מאוד שלו.

"כן," ג'ון מסכים. "למרות שטכנית, היא לא מתנשקת עם גברים... זאת לא הנקודה שלי. זה לא _מקובל_ ששני גברים בוגרים מחוץ למערכת יחסית- ."

הגבר המתולתל נוחר בבוז. "נורמות חברתיות הן כל כך משמימות."

"הן קיימות מסיבה מסוימת, אתה יודע," ג'ון מתעקש.

שרלוק מנופף בידו בביטול. "אם זה _באמת_ היה מפריע לך, היית דוחף אותי בפעם הראשונה."

ג'ון מכחכח. "בפעם הראשונה לא ציפיתי לזה."

"אתה היית חייל," שרלוק ממשיך, "האינסטינקטים שלך מהירים למדי, כפי שזכור לי. היית יכול לדחוף אותי בכל רגע." ג'ון נאבק לא לקבור את פניו בידיו כשהוא נזכר שהידיים של שרלוק _אכן_ היו בכיס מעילו כשהוא נישק אותו בפעם הראשונה.

"אני. אה. לאן אנחנו מגיעים עם השיחה הזאת שוב?"

"אנחנו דנים בסיבה שאתה מאשר לי לנשק אותך."

"מאשר?" ג'ון נחנק, "מתי הסכמתי לזה?"

שרלוק מרים גבה עבה אחת. "הרי שנינו יודעים שאתה תסכים בסופו של דבר, ג'ון."

ג'ון משתתק. הוא חושב על לפחות עשרה סיבות שונות ללמה לנשק את שרלוק זה רעיון גרוע, גרוע מאוד, אך כל מה שהוא מצליח להגיד זה: "אפשר לדבר על זה בבוקר, בבקשה?"

"כרצונך," שרלוק מתרצה ויוצא מהחדר שלו, משאיר את ג'ון לתהות איפה טעה בחייו שמגיע לו לנהל דיונים כאלו בשלוש לפנות בוקר.

8.

ג'ון כמעט שמח שיש להם פשע חדש לפצח בבוקר הבא כדי להסיח את דעתו. ובכן, עד שהשעה השנייה עוברת בזירת הפשע ואין להם קצה חוט בודד שיוביל אותם לפושע.

"עלית על משהו?" ג'ון שואל את שרלוק בשקט בזמן שהלה מסתובב הלוך ושוב בזירה, הופך כל אבן ומשאיר את מחשבותיו לעצמו. זה לא נראה מבטיח במיוחד, את זה ג'ון יודע מבלי שהבלש המייעץ. הטוב ביותר (והיחידי) בעולם יאמר לו.

"חייב להיות _משהו_, משהו שאנחנו מפספסים," שרלוק אומר, יותר לעצמו מאשר לג'ון.

לאחר שעה נוספת, ג'ון חושב שהוא הולך להתחרפן מהנחישות של חברו. רוב השוטרים נשלחו לתחנה לעבד ראיות או פשוט להפסיק להפריע. הוא מדבר עם לסטראד ומדי פעם תופס את המבטים המיואשים שהשוטר שולח לכיוונו של שרלוק.

"אולי הוא פשוט איבד את זה," אנדרסון אומר כשהצוות שנשאר מסיים לקפל את הכל, לסגור את היום.

ג'ון יודע ששרלוק לא הולך לזוז סנטימטר במשך הלילה אם לא ימצא את מה שהוא מחפש. וג'ון יודע שהוא יעשה הכל בשביל לעזור לשרלוק.

מסתובב לראות לאחר שהוא מוודא שאף אחד מהשוטרים לא מסתכל עליהם, הוא ניגש לשרלוק וטופח על כתפו. שרלוק אפילו לא מסתובב. אפילו אם קרקס שלם יעבור מולו ג'ון בספק אם שרלוק יבחין.

אז הרעיון שלו מטורף, ברור, אבל כשמדובר בשרלוק הולמס שום דבר לא יכול להיות מטורף מספיק.

עם זאת, ג'ון מצמיד את ידיו הקרות ללחיים הקרות באותה מידה של שרלוק, ומנשק אותו.

העיניים של שרלוק פקוחות כשג'ון נסוג אחורה. ג'ון מופתע מעט כשהידיים של שרלוק תופסות את שלו בהתרגשות. "ג'ון," הוא לוחש. "אתה נהדר!" ומזנק ממנו.

ג'ון עוקב אחרי דמותו הגבוהה כשהיא רצה לעבר הניידות שעדיין באירוע. "נהדר..." הוא ממלמל.

9.

שרלוק מנשק אותו כאילו הוא עורך ניסוי מדעי, רק יותר טוב, לדעתו של ג'ון, בגלל ש: א. שום דבר ו/או אף אחד לא מתפוצץ בתהליך, וב. בניגוד למה שהניח לפני התקרית, שרלוק מנשק טוב למדי.

הגוף של שרלוק נוגע-לא-נוגע בו והמגע משגע את ג'ון והוא חושב _רוצה_ ו-_עוד_ ו_-__אם__הוא__יעשה__את__זה__עוד__פעם__אחת__אני__אקשור__אותו__עם__הסרט__שקושר__את__החלוק__הארור__שלו_. הוא לא בטוח מאיפה המחשבה האחרונה צצה.

"מעמיד פני עדין לראשונה," הגבר המתולתל ממלמל בין נשיקה אחת לשנייה, "עם הלחץ הנכון, הופך לאגרסיבי. מעניין..." הוא מוצץ את השפה התחתונה של ג'ון יחד עם מחאה שהלה עמד להשמיע.

"אגרסיבי?" ג'ון שואל ברגע שניתן לו, מסוחרר.

שרלוק מהנהן. "עוד בדיוק שתי דקות ושלושים וארבעה שניות אתה עומד לנסות לדחוף אותי לרצפה. אני חייב להזהיר אותך כי בהתחשב בגובה שלי והכתף החלשה שלך, כל ניסיון כזה יכשל נחרצות."

כפי שג'ון מגלה לאחר שש דקות (הוא _ממש__לא_ היה צריך להחזיק את עצמו כמעט ארבע דקות עד שניסה), להפיל את שרלוק שווה ערך להבנה קלושה באשר למה עובר במוחו. איך לעזאזל גבר במשקל נוצה מצליח להיות כל כך חזק?

להקלתו (או אימתו המוחלטת) שרלוק מוביל אותם לספה. הוא נותן לשרלוק לפשק את רגליו, ולמרות שזאת לא הפעם הראשונה שלו עם גבר, התנוחה הזאת מקבלת זווית חדשה ומביכה למדי עם שרלוק.

צפצוף מוכר ולא רצוי להחריד בוקע מהכיס של שרלוק. הגבר כהה השיער שולח יד למכשיר וג'ון עוצר אותו עם משיכה חדה ומבט רצחני.

"_שלא__תעז_," ג'ון מזהיר בטון בו השתמש בעיקר באפגניסטן.

האצבעות של שרלוק תופסות את אחורי הירך שלו ומושכות למעלה, מצמידות אותם בדרך שגורמת למוח של ג'ון להפוך לג'לי. "זה יכול להיות חשוב," שרלוק לוחש והלשון שלו מחליקה לתוך האוזן של ג'ון. ג'ון רועד ומקשית את הגב שלו, מודע לכך שהוא עומד לגמור במכנסיים שלו כמו נער בן ארבע-עשרה.

"זה יכול לחכות, ממ, אני מבטיח שאף גופה לא תברח—" נושא שיחה ממש גרוע, אבל התגובה של שרלוק מבטיחה לג'ון שהוא חרמן לגמרי מכל העניין. הוא תוהה לאן הדיבורים המלוכלכים שלהם עלולים להתדרדר. הרעיון שימשיכו להיות להם מפגשים נוספים שיובילו לדיבורים מלוכלכים די מוצא חן בעיני ג'ון באותו רגע.

שרלוק מנשק אותו שוב וג'ון מנשק בחזרה, סופג את הטעם של משחת שיניים ותה וחתיכת העוגה שג'ון הכריח את שרלוק לאכול בבוקר. הוא בולע את האנחה של שרלוק, ופתאום הידיים של שרלוק נחות על הישבן שלו, מושכות ודוחפות וג'ון רואה לבן.

הוא פוקח את עיניו כשהמשקל של שרלוק מורם מעליו. הוא מרים את ראשו מעט כדי לראות את שרלוק מתעסק עם הבלקברי שלו. ג'ון מתחיל לתעב את המכשיר הארור.

"ג'ון," שרלוק מודיע בשמחה, "יש לנו עבודה של רוצח סדרתי!"

"כן, טוב. מקלחת קודם?"

שרלוק מרים גבה. "מקלחות זה משעמם."

ג'ון מושך אותו לכיוון חדר האמבטיה בכל אופן.


End file.
